


第十个人

by qilibali



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2015。当代au。Merlin和Will打赌，第十个走进来的汉子是个被工作操了一天的倒霉恹恹的中年男——因为前面九个都是，如果不是，Merlin就要做点什么。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	第十个人

##  ****1** **

“哦这个稍微好一点，你看至少我们能找到他的腰。”Will咕哝，Merlin扫了一眼憋住一声嗤笑：“腰？你管那叫腰？你想看到正经的腰为什么要选一个这么古老的酒吧？你是怎么找到这的？你知道我们俩是这里面唯二低于四十岁的吗伙计？”

如他所说，整个酒吧就没有年轻人，连酒保都是个精神矍铄的老头子，还总用打量的眼光瞥他们。

“那个不也低于四十岁嘛。”Will的眼角示意隔了几个座位的男人，虽然看上去不足四十但稀疏的头顶和死命下垂想要碰到地板的嘴角让这个人老了二十岁。

“对，我要去搭讪的话他估计会立马死于心脏病发，没有年龄问题了。”Merlin压低声音，他朋友爆出一阵大笑。

酒吧门又撞出声响，他们俩一起看过去，继而又失望地转回来，“第九个了。”Will嘀咕，“为什么我会选了这个酒吧来着？”

“因为你觉得名字很酷，所以会有很酷的人在里面。”Merlin提醒他。

“是很酷！”Will抗议，完了又叹口气，“好吧，也许不是那么酷，但很有……很有那什么？历史的感觉！你喜欢这种的对不对？”

Merlin喝了一口啤酒，耸耸肩，他的确喜欢这个，而且这儿的啤酒味道很正，如果不是因为今晚打定主意要出来“猎艳”他可能会享受这儿，这里有着时下年轻人永远不会喜欢的厚重感，来喝酒的都是年纪偏大的人，昏黄怀旧——但也不是那么复古，所以年轻人才不喜欢，老头品味。

Merlin大大叹口气。

“嘿，别这样，也许下一个进来的会年轻一点儿！”Will是活动提倡者，他把Merlin拖出了巢穴声称要给他找点儿乐子。

“我打赌下一个还是，像他们的前辈，”Merlin笑笑，“我喝完这杯就走，今晚就算了吧。”

“来打赌。”Will扬起头，“我真是受够了你悲观丧气的人生态度了Merlin！算算！你上次和人滚床单是什么时候？嗯？两年？三年？”

Merlin咬着嘴唇，倒不是说这四年里没人喜欢他，但Merlin没法在那种互相看着还算对眼就去试试发展的过程中真正投入进去，相信一个人、分享自己最深处的秘密——Merlin认为坦诚是一段恋情不可或缺的组成部分，但显然很多人都不同意，大家在一开始都表现自己最好的部分，然后才渐渐原形毕露。

Merlin觉得自己这样的人没法拥有一个真正的关系了，谁会接受他这样的“怪胎”呢？他托着下巴盯着手里的啤酒杯，小泡泡咕噜噜往上冒，他才不是悲观，是现实，能遇上一个可以接受你的全部的人，这事奢侈得没边。

“真是够了，Merlin，如果下一个是年轻人，你就得去搭讪！不管男女！反正你都可以。”Will一口干掉了他的酒豪气干云地宣布，Merlin嗤笑：“你就这么不在乎另外一个人的权利——也许那是个年轻人但恐同呢？”

“那不用你担心，说得好像你就一定能把人扯上床一样，成功率是另外的事，别糊弄我。”Will眯起眼睛，“你干不干？嗯？”

Merlin瞪着他，过了一会，“你这个疯子。”他点头，反正他的确是需要放松一下不是吗，搭讪又没什么大不了的，难道还会产生什么严重的后果不成，“好，如果下一个还是老头子，我们就回去。”实际上他倒是觉得后面这个可能更大，看看前面九个吧。

“成交！”Will喝完那杯后还没有续杯，专心致志盯着门口。

叮，门口的铃铛响起，第十个客人走进来。

##  ****2** **

Merlin决定收回前面他想过的话，关于搭讪不会造成严重后果那句。

第十个走进来的，是一个高大的穿着深灰色西装的男人，从昏暗的门口走到明亮的吧台边，就好像是个下凡的金发神祇什么的，他来到吧台边，在台面敲了敲手指——西装布料绷出肩臂肌肉的体积，他鼻梁高挺侧面线条好看得不像话，但不知道眼睛是什么颜色，这个角度看不到的Merlin寻思。

酒保——长长的灰白头发扎在脑后的老头翘起一边眉毛，转手就给他拿了威士忌酒杯滑过来。

而这个天神一样的男人拉松了领带往吧椅上一坐，趁着酒保倒酒的功夫脱下了西装外套搁在一边，卷起了袖口。

上帝啊，看看那双手，看看那胳膊！

酒保给他上了双份威士忌，而这个人还一句话都没说过。熟客。Merlin眨眨眼睛，他有预感自己会喜欢这间酒吧，该死。

金发的男人道谢，简短的一个“Thx”几乎让人捕捉不到除了X以外的音，他拿起酒杯喝了一大口，杯底往吧台上一磕，长长地出了一口气，就好像终于活过来了似的。

Merlin压根没注意到自己看得有多么目不转睛，他的目光似乎穿透了男人的皮肤跟着酒浆一起滑下了喉咙，喉结就在他目光下抖送，他忍不住吞咽。

“嘿，喂。”Will胳膊肘捅他，把他从一通妄想中扯出来，带着看好戏的憋笑示意了金发男人那边，“看看你的样子，”Will遗憾地摇摇头，“要不是这里还是公共场所你已经扑……”

“闭嘴！”Merlin低声喊道，他的颧骨浮现可疑的粉红色，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，似乎不这么干会跑出伤天害理的词汇。

“哦拜托，”Will翻个白眼，“这一个，就算我告诉你别去你也会去的对吧。”

好吧，Merlin又看了那个男人一眼，的确。

他深吸了一口气，暗自埋怨为什么他要答应Will出来“走走”，想当然也知道认识的这么多年来那家伙从来不干对的事，Merlin喝掉最后一口松开酒杯——他一直抓得那么紧以至于在杯壁上留下了白色的雾气。他状似不经意地往男人那边看了一眼——那个人也在看他。

Merlin的心脏瞬间离开了胸腔一下，它就是，跳到嗓子里去了。

那人对他眨了眨眼，眼睛是通透的蓝色。

上帝保佑，Merlin吞咽了一口。

同时他得制止自己如同僵尸叫着脑子脑子我要吃脑子一样晃荡过去。

“嗨。”最后，趁着酒保转身，他挤出了这么一句。

##  ****3** **

Morgana不止一次“建议”他搬家，“你还年轻，弟弟，虽然你是被Uther毒害出来的，但年纪不会骗人，你干嘛守着这个老地方？！你憎恶他！”

他姐姐就是喜欢混淆事实，Uther是不讨人喜欢，但他可不恨自己的父亲，Morgana恨他，但Arthur？不，他不恨他。

“他和你断绝了关系。”Morgana指出，“就因为你出柜。”

是的，他和Uther出柜，天知道他那天喝了多少，一腔企图报复的血腥心理——我要让你知道，只是知道这些年来你儿子对你隐瞒真相的痛苦。Uther一开始还打算把他的宣言当作是酒醉后的意气用事。然后他父亲离开了，五个小时后打电话过来要求断绝所有关系，并在最后施舍一般提到除了这套房子别的不用指望了。

于是Arthur依旧住在这套房子里，这儿古典——守旧的代名词，高雅——沉闷的别号，昂贵——好吧这点没什么不好的。Morgana永远不愿意上门，想找他的时候就摩擦神灯一样随时随地把他叫出来。

Camelot，这间酒吧的名字，Arthur从他达到饮酒年龄开始就在这儿出没了，酒保同时也就是老板的Gaius是他父亲的老交情，可以说，Uther离开以后可能最思念的说不定是来Camelot喝一杯干啤的便利性。

“你还是不打算离开，看来。”年纪大得能当他爷爷的Gaius略有发福的肚子靠在吧台边，他的长马甲和小马尾稍微让他看上去像一个灵魂乐手，“我猜。”Arthur简短地回答，他还没来得及沉浸到思绪里去，旁边有人要啤酒续杯。

Arthur下意识地扫了一眼。

年轻人，Camelot居然有年轻人，哦旁边的George不能算，那家伙虽然才三十出头但头顶至少五十嘴角少说也有八十。Gaius已经走开去履行倒酒职责，Arthur注意到对方也看到了自己，上帝那双眼睛有魔力……还有那漆黑的头发，滑稽的耳朵，他一定很骄傲这对大耳朵，因为短短的黑发恰到好处地圈在耳朵边衬托着它们，这个黑发男孩——Arthur忍不住用男孩来形容对方，就像一个精灵！他还对自己眨了眨眼睛，笑起来：“嗨。”他打招呼的样子带着一点儿恰到好处的青涩——显得他并不经常这样做。

完美。

天呐，他可以用这个笑容买酒了。哦不，Arthur愿意给这个笑容买酒，他回过神来。“新人？”他听见自己说，“Gaius，为了庆祝你的酒吧终于被考古发现了，算我的。”

灰白头发的老酒保用刮刀撇走泡沫敲了敲杯子，盯着新人那边看了一会儿，把两杯全麦芽推过去，眉毛高低辉映。

“谢谢。”黑发的精灵皱眉笑起来，就好像不确定他是应该笑还是应该皱眉，他眨眨眼迟疑了一会儿，Arthur饶有兴致地盯着他瞧。

“Merlin。”最后这个黑发年轻人朝他伸出手。

“噢，我问了吗？”Arthur皱着眉一副看起来很傲慢的样子，Merlin正要觉得被冒犯并收回自己伸出去的手，“Arthur，那么，”他已经露出调皮的笑容握住Merlin的手掌，手指修长有力。

“Arthur什么？混蛋？”Merlin翘翘眉毛回握。通常他并不喜欢这样做，被碰到会让他不舒服，但这一次除外，他有点惊讶。

“嗷嗤。”酒保不知什么时候站在了他们中间。Merin想要把手抽回去但没能如愿。

Arthur横了酒保一眼，眯起眼睛，捏了捏Merlin的手，他在灯光下蓝得深邃的双眼简直要勾走Merlin的魂：“Arthur Pendragon，为您效劳（At your service）。”

Merlin为这复古的自我介绍微微涨红了脸，嘟囔着：“Emrys。”

“很高兴见到你Merlin Emrys ，你看起来……”

“眼熟？”老酒保站在吧台后面又插嘴，“我以为你能想出点有新意的说法，失望。”他压着头调侃，老脖子挤出三层下巴。

“这是Gaius，老糊涂的Gaius。”Arthur吐槽。

Merlin忍不住咧嘴，酒保又翘起单边眉了，Arthur在他的瞪视下松开了抓着Merlin的手。

“Will，假如你们想知道的话。”Will对着吧台另一边嘀咕。

##  ****4** **

“那么……Merlin，”Arthur开口，“你们是怎么找到这儿的，一般不会有活人进来一个僵尸酒吧。”

Merlin瞪大了眼睛，转瞬间脑子里过了好几个想法，一：他叫这僵尸酒吧；二：他叫自己名字的方式让人头皮一阵发麻，M的音节在嘴里融化一般拖长了，好似琴弓在琴弦上拉足了全音那样圆满；三：难以抉择到底是他的眼睛还是他的口音还是他的虎牙更吸引人的注意力。

“喂！”酒保——Gaius叱了他一声，Arthur笑起来，“怎么！你看看！整个夏天！整个夏天每天都是这么些人，每次我来都是他们，就像一栋幽灵房子里的灵魂一样，每次都坐在同一个地方，相信我，”Arthur转过头对Merlin和Will压低声音好似在说一个小秘密，“每次，纹丝不动。”

Merlin笑了笑，Will偷偷地环顾四周，的确有些死气沉沉的，Gaius一根眉毛快要翘上天。

“呃，也许他们喜欢这儿，啤酒很棒，气氛也很好，我也喜欢。”Merlin耸耸肩，老酒保惊异地瞥了他一眼，Will发出夸张的呻吟。

“我不知道，也许我也喜欢这儿，这是一个谜。”Arthur扬了扬眉毛喝一口他的威士忌。

叮当，门口的铃铛又响起，高跟鞋的声音由远至近，整个酒吧突然被激活了一般，人们纷纷坐直坐起，Will回过头后不知不觉地挺直了背，打从Arthur进来后第一次精神振奋起来。

“Morgana。”酒保打招呼，穿着紫红色短裙露出一双长腿的女人倾上去吻了吻老人的脸，“晚上好Gaius，哦你看到我弟弟了吗？永远五岁，金发蓝眼的美人，肌肉发达，笑起来傻乎乎的？”

“好笑，Morgana，非常幽默。”就坐在她身边的Arthur翻个白眼。

女人皮肤雪白，眼睛浅色透光，乌黑浓密的头发披散在她肩膀上让Merlin想到了神话中的塞壬，水中女妖们才会有如此雪肌乌发。

Morgana凑过来，狡猾笑着的样子似乎要一巴掌呼在弟弟头上或者是狠狠地亲他一口似的。然而出人意料，她只是耸了耸肩，“晚上好。”

Merlin新奇地看着他们，Morgana也看过来，“新人？Gaius？你居然杀了这么年轻可爱的小伙子来陪你？”

大伙扑哧一笑，看来这“僵尸理论”属于姐弟俩，Gaius翻个白眼，转身去给她倒酒。

他们介绍自己，Merlin和她握了握手。

“晚上好，女士。”由于这个酒吧的名字，让他忍不住也想要复古一回，Will也站起来老派地行了个歪斜的礼，他甚至有想法要拾起Morgana的手提到嘴边吻一吻，但碰到姑娘之前终究是有贼心没贼胆地把手缩回去，黑发美女粲然一笑：“一个绅士！”说着转头看Arthur，她弟弟把眼珠子瞥到南半球去。

当女士终于收到了自己的龙舌兰落座，今晚才仿佛终于拉开序幕，Merlin发誓，如果说他的生活要掀开崭新的一页，那一定是从这个夜晚开始的。

##  ****5** **

交谈中Merlin得知Arthur是一名出庭律师，他的胜诉率令人印象深刻，正在考虑成为皇家律师。而他姐姐Morgana拥有一份周刊，恰好是Merlin时不时会从Gwen桌子上瞟到的那份，专注于女性权益和时尚的职业杂志，Merlin忍不住暗暗想要是Gwen知道自己认识了《Avalon》的女主编会是什么表情。

“那么，Merlin，你为什么来Camelot？这儿不受年轻人欢迎，太沉闷了。”Morgana挥动她指甲猩红的修长手指，完全不在意Gaius就站在不远处用眼白横她，实际上整个酒吧的男人们都在看她，但她就像习惯被人瞻仰的女王那样无动于衷。

“呃，误交损友的功劳我猜。”他耸耸肩。

“不寻常的选择哼？”Morgana对Merlin点点头，“你的长相出现在杂志上想必很不错，你说过你是干什么的？”

“呃，《Albion日报》，我负责它的读者来信和历史问答部分……”Merlin耸耸肩，“没什么正经的、我是说，只是……我在业余时间写作，那才是本职，我猜。”

“我会去瞧瞧你的专栏的，”忽略Merlin的惊恐劝阻，“有时间给我看看你的‘本职’，Merlin，我不能停留太久，”她掏出一张名片递过来，“如果你愿意，打给我。”

Will两眼放光，转向好友嫉妒地盯着他，好想在考虑到底是Merlin敢于打电话就掐死他呢还是居然敢不打电话而掐死他。

Merlin收下了名片，“我会的，”Will羡慕的眼光一直跟着小纸片被放进内袋里。

“我得走了，”美艳的女王站起来，她弟弟扬了扬眉毛，Morgana还想说什么，但只是拿起自己的坤包，“很高兴认识你们（you）。”她笑着，对Merlin做了一个“给我电话”的手势，“晚安Gaius。”她便如同来时那样又亲了亲老酒保的脸颊，踩着高跟噔噔噔离开了。

Will重新塌下肩膀，“她喜欢你。”哀怨地对Merlin说。

“她喜欢宠物。”Arthur眨眼，Will嘀咕：“我不介意当宠物。”

于是她弟弟哈哈大笑起来，牙齿在灯光下闪闪发亮，只是牙齿，Merlin想。

“天哪Will，相信我，你不会享受当她的宠物！不！绝对！”

Merlin只是着迷地看着他。

##  ****6** **

接下来的几天Merlin有空就会去Camelot，Will嘲笑他像个情窦初开的少女，“你不能这样Merlin，没错我鼓励你爱上谁，不过……”

Merlin才懒得反驳，他们才认识几天而已！爱？！那也太早了！而且他没有！！

“井里的石头都不会相信你的话，一个字都不信，Merlin。”Will翻个白眼，“如果问我这些年来我发现了什么，那就是不管什么年代，爱情都有可能发生在瞬间，你知道。不需要时间，不需要任何事，你这样很危险。”

Merlin盯着衣柜，他觉得自己是应该去买几身体面点儿的装扮了，但他喜欢舒适的老衣服，虽然他知道他在用这些不时尚的东西包装自己，免得让人对他有更多的期待，他在避免吸引任何人，避免陷入感情关系。

“拜托吧Will，你只亲吻过一次，你还指教我。”Merlin也翻翻眼皮，“我与时俱进！你才是披着现代社会的皮囊内心还住在城堡里的小子！”Will喊道，“别朝着不归路上走，Merlin！我活这么久见到太多了。”

“是啊是啊，如果你这样算‘活’的话。”Merlin被他烦得随手扯出一件套头衫往身上一罩。

Will一声不吭从他的公寓里消失了。Merlin自觉失言，但他只能等Will自己回来。他们很早就认识了，当Merlin还是个学校里同学们都排斥的小怪胎的时候，Will就是唯一和他聊得起来的人，他或许真的讲得太过分了等Will回来他一定要道歉。

“今天只有你一个人？”而酒吧里那个男子略带孩子气的微笑从来不让他失望。

几乎每天晚上他都会遇见Arthur，金发男人就好像在吧台边等他一般，Merlin为此上瘾，即便他知道自己不该这样做。

Arthur喜欢历史，他不像现在很多人那样认为历史只是些老古董，Merlin不能更赞同把历史当作财富。他们滔滔不绝地讨论着那些经典战役，和政治家们充满智慧的纵横捭阖。这种时候Arthur会在吧台边和他坐上一晚直到酒吧打烊，Merlin会期望晚上永远不会结束。

但有时候他却只是和Merlin打个招呼就走了，甚至连酒都没点一杯，这样的夜晚后来接连出现。

Merlin难掩自己失落的情绪。这期间他已经和Gaius混熟了，酒保先生现在看到他出现就会低着头只抬眼睑瞅他，“你给Morgana打电话了吗？”第三次Arthur打个照面就离开后，Gaius问道。

“呃，没有？”Merlin回答，捧着自己惯例的全麦芽啤酒。

“打给她。”Gaius是个不太爱说话的人。Merlin发现。

这一晚遇到Arthur时，外面下着雨，没带伞的Merlin狼狈地跑进酒吧，对方已经坐在了吧台边，一见到他就毫不留情地取笑Merlin：“你是把衣服和抹布放在一起洗的吗Merlin？真有创意。”

Arthur笑得贱兮兮的，“下雨了混蛋。”Merlin翻个白眼在他身边坐下，摸着自己被淋湿的头发，忍不住翘起唇角，他毫不意外地发现自己并没有觉得被冒犯。

“这就是伞的用途了。”Gaius说。

“天气可解释不了你，Merlin，依旧要全麦芽？”金发的混蛋对Gaius敲了敲桌子，酒保似乎不满意有客人来似的板着脸给倒啤酒。

“谢谢。”Merlin接过酒杯终于坐踏实了，这才仔细打量起Arthur来。

他依旧穿着那一天的灰色西装，当然是干爽的，暗红色的被拉松的领带，金发依旧，但面庞上带着疲惫。

“你还好吗？”Merlin趁着Gaius去柜台边，低声问。

Arthur转头看他，过了一会说道：“你见到Adam了吗？上次来的时候他就坐在那儿。”他的下巴点点Merlin左边的方向，那儿只有一把空椅子。

“我一个夏天都看到他，但今天他不见了。”Arthur看起来有些失落，Merlin下意识地安慰他：“也许只是今晚不想喝酒而已。”

“真的？整个夏天，就今晚？”Arthur做个鬼脸，露出他的虎牙。

Merlin点头，“也许有什么要紧事。”他漫无边际地小声回答。

“也许吧，希望他不是出了什么事。”Arthur叹口气，放下自己的杯子，“你想出去走走吗？”

Merlin出门的时候回了一下头，看到Gaius一直盯着他。

Arthur在门外等他，当他走过去的时候，金发的男人好像在放空思考着什么。

“你还好吗？”Merlin又破例了，他伸出手放在Arthur背上。一如既往碰触的感觉并不太好，但和那天晚上与Arthur握手的触感也不一样，根据经验，Merlin猜测他现在情绪不佳。

对方回过头来，看着他眨眨眼，“你的手，”Arthur说，“第一次见面的时候，鉴于你的小身板，我还以为你的手是偏冷的。”他歪斜着头看向Merlin，他们俩差不多高，Merlin发现，而这个动作让Arthur显得更多了几分可爱。

但Merlin本能地知道，你可千万不能把“可爱”当表扬说出来。

“哦，它烧着你了吗？”于是Merlin翘起嘴角，他很少开这样的玩笑，但眼下他想让Arthur心情好一点儿。

Arthur做了个鬼脸，“你是挺‘热’（hot），但要把我烧起来你还得加把劲儿伙计，”他使了个暧昧的眼神，笑容玩味。

Merlin走在他侧后，为了隐藏红了的耳朵。

##  ****7** **

那真是个神奇的家伙。

Arthur认为。

他从小到大都很受欢迎，从前隐藏性向也有不少男人对他眉目传情，他也不缺乏真心相待的朋友，但Merlin，在他的整个人际交往圈子里都是个异类。

这个家伙手脚不太协调，偏偏又喜欢手舞足蹈地描述他感兴趣的东西，修长的四肢张乱动像只灵活的木偶，长得很漂亮的那种；走起路来则是在表演什么欢乐舞台剧一般兴冲冲的，经常说起什么就兴奋得一下子冲到了前头去，声音也提高一些。

Arthur得承认经由他这么表达出来的想法和事物都显得很有吸引力，光是看他那兴头就让人忍不住想迎合他，让他一直这么高兴下去。

那可真是个怪事，Arthur心想，他还几乎没有想过要取悦谁。Uther不算。

“我们这是要去哪？”Merlin和他徜徉在河滩上，细碎的小石子硌着脚底，除此以外，两个人有一搭没一搭地说话，一言不发的时候气氛居然也不尴尬，就像两个互相知根知底的朋友，只是享受对方“存在”的陪伴，而不是依靠彼此的情感甚至智慧。

“我也不知道，你家在哪个方向？”

“那边，”Merlin晃了一下手指着东边，话还没说完Arthur抬头看去，“你住在泰特美术馆里？好吧，也许你是从哪幅古典画里跑出来的，那说得通。”年轻人耸耸肩。

Merlin扫他一眼，“当然不是了，你这白痴。”他嘀咕，猜测“从古典画里跑出来”的意思。

“我该走了，”Arthur说。

“去哪？”

“你要来吗？”

“我可……以？”夜空下Merlin的眼睛闪着泰晤士河倒映的光。

Arthur看了他一会笑了，“还是下次吧，我可不想吓到你。”他眨眨眼睛。

“哦是啊，除非有东西的确可以吓到我。”Merlin翻个白眼，Arthur没有接茬，只是耸耸肩最后对他笑了笑，转身离开了，“那么酒吧见？”Merlin在他身后追问，金发男子背对他挥了挥手渐去渐远。

“我不会被吓到的，”Merlin盯着他离去的方向咕哝，“事到如今……”

他错了。

第二天Merlin在上班间隙听到了响亮的鞋跟敲击地板的声音越来越近，当他在小隔间里抬起头，就看到了Morgana。

“呃……嗨？”Merlin装出可怜兮兮的表情，但猩红的女王根本不吃这一套。

“你没有给我打电话，五天了。”她说，走进Merlin原本就狭窄的隔间，周边的同事们都已经在好奇地探头探脑了，这么美艳的女人为什么要进去Merlin的隔间里——他们的眼神都在这么咆哮。

“因为……我很忙？”Merlin的椅背抵着隔板，尽量离Morgana远一点儿，但他们的腿还是几乎挨着的，即使Merlin已经很努力地想要错开接触了。

“忙着和我弟弟调情？倒也不能怪你。”黑发女巫——她的美貌在中世纪一定会被判火刑——撩了一把头发，Merlin看到她的指甲不是鲜红色了而是更深的……樱桃红，或者血腥玛丽城堡里处女血池的红。

“我没有和Arthur……调情，”Merlin虚弱地反驳。

“是嘛，那是你的损失。听着Merlin，我们需要谈谈，这儿显然不是个好主意，我等不到晚上了，中午我来接你，别想躲开，如果你还想见我弟弟的话。”

Morgana形状姣好的手指指尖戳了戳Merlin的锁骨，转身走了。直到她的高跟鞋声音消失，Merlin才吐出那口气。

“她是谁！？”“你和她什么关系！？”“你们要约会？”接着，同事们呼啸而来。

中午，Merlin在Morgana车边看到了Will。

“我可不能放任你和这么漂亮的姑娘在一起，特别是你的心已经有主儿了的时候。”Will好似完全忘了生气的事，跟着好友上了车。

Merlin翻个欣慰的白眼嘀咕：“能别提我的心吗。”

##  ****8** **

那是一个阴天，但英国的雨一直就是说来就来，Arthur抬头扫视云层以惊人的速度堆积，他从一个焦头烂额的案子里撤出来，他还从来没有碰到过这种半途而废的情况，委托人不知道从哪里得知他和Uther的关系破裂了——和一位高级法官做对可不明智，Arthur已经不是第一次受到父亲地位的影响，他以为自己已经习惯了。

但显然他没有。

他心烦意乱地往住处开，最近他正在考虑搬出那套公寓，那套Uther仿佛施舍一般让给他的房子，远远称不上家，只是一个落脚的地方而已。

之前他为这个案子忙前忙后没时间去找房子。不会很麻烦的，虽然他也要开始考虑价格因素了。

车窗外的树木在风中摇摆，时不时狠命弯个腰，Arthur正感叹大雨将至，那把花花绿绿的小雨伞就是这时候冲到他的挡风玻璃面前的，他余光中还看到了紧随雨伞奔来的一条粉蓝色的花裙子。

那天的大雨之后Arthur开始物色租房，但经常被约好看房的房东放鸽子，他没有急着去找事做——对了，他已经辞去了事务所的工作，这个消息一定已经传到Uther耳里了，但他父亲从来没有联系过他，意料之中。

让他困惑的是，他房间的摆设似乎被谁动了，或许Uther暗地里回来过，虽然断绝了父子关系，但或许……

Arthur长久地坐在空空的公寓里，他继承这套财产之后扔掉了几乎所有Uther以前购置的但他不喜欢的家具，但他又没有时间去为自己添置新的家产，况且，他也不知道有什么他能负担得起的东西能够填补这个华丽的坑。

是的，空空的墙壁似乎都比之前挂着William Turner海景画的墙顺眼得多，他重新粉刷了一遍来掩盖掉画作天长日久挂出来的痕迹。

可不知道是因为用的漆不对还是什么原因，那个画框缺失的印痕总是会在几天之后重新浮现出来，似乎在提醒他这间屋子如同它的老主人一样固执得不可思议。

或许Merlin会对这种奇特的事情感兴趣？

Merlin，他想起这个名字都能微笑。一个小编辑，历史文物刊物的职员；业余还会写点儿东西；喜欢去那些历史悠久的地方；热爱漫步；比起咖啡更喜欢茶。

除了泡图书馆以外，几乎都是和Arthur一样仿若老年人的爱好。

Arthur喜欢航海或是骑马，感受船舵和缰绳被握在手中心的感觉，与船只和马匹合作，而并不是去操控它们——即使他可以。

但所有人都以为他喜欢极限欲动，因为每当一份诉讼案件一结束他就会跑去做某个疯狂的事——有一段时间他尝试了赛车，在差点撞毁在护栏上之前，Uther强烈谴责他的不负责任。

他并不热爱挑战极限，他知道自己的限度在哪里，他知道，只要给自己一个目标，他就一定能达到，无需证明。

或许是时候给自己一个新的目标，例如，不要再以忤逆Uther或是取悦Uther为乐。

这不正是他告诉Uther自己性向的起因吗？

可现在究竟是出了什么问题导致他总是在原地徘徊？他找不到新住处，不能离开这套公寓似乎就意味着一切无法重新开始。

他早就开始流连酒吧，Gaius起初还和他说话试图开导他，似乎从他认识这位老人的时候起对方就已经有这么老了；他询问Gaius是否有适合居住的地方，老酒保摇摇头，Arthur原本想如果连Gaius都不能帮他的话，似乎就只有去求助Morgana了，但那是他最后的选择。这位继姐，是他仅次于Uther的不愿示弱的存在。

他拖延着，比以往更多时间耗在酒吧里，也正是那时候他遇见Merlin的，一个仿佛从古典画里走出来的家伙，只是套上了现代人的衣服，他应该会喜欢那张Turner的画，也许会被那个永远也无法覆盖的画框痕迹惊吓到。

很快，Gaius也不愿意招待他了，也许是因为他喝的酒太多？也许是因为他一个多月来都没有去工作，也许是他没有去腆着脸皮跟Uther求和，也许……他应该去和Morgana说一声，他需要帮助。

Arthur感到无比疲累，他不知道为什么，而这时候Merlin已经成了他唯一的安慰，那个男孩，是的，男孩，二十多岁的身体中居住的那个热爱历史的灵魂，有着四十多岁的知识结构，思辨能力有时候是幼儿园级别，有时候又仿佛没有边境。Arthur不介意和他一起耗在没有酒喝的酒吧里，但他受不了Gaius的无视。

Gaius是他原本以为比Uther更像一个长者的人。是他未成年偷偷溜进酒吧，会给他一杯看起来很像啤酒，也让他以为就是啤酒滋味但实际上却是去糖克瓦斯的那个；甚至是第一个看出他把目光放在男孩身上的时间要多得多的人；也是他旁敲侧击鼓励Arthur去向父亲坦白自己闷闷不乐的原因。

Arthur一直把他当作自己的叔叔或是爷爷什么的，虽然这两个称呼辈分有点儿差距。

可现在就连Gaius都开始不理他了，不再给他倒酒，似乎在生他的气。

Arthur不知道自己是否还应该去Camelot，这儿已经不欢迎他。

可还有Merlin。

如果就这样离开Merlin，他一定不会原谅自己。

Merlin是他的机会，是他获得新生的曙光，他已经不记得上一次和人握手而不想分开，上一次怀念人的体温是什么时候。

他记得自己以前为了对Uther保密而拒绝过和一个男孩长久发展的机会，那时候他们都还是孩子，他也并不那么后悔。而现在，Merlin出现了。

这一次他有了绝对不能退缩的意念。

##  ****9** **

和Morgana谈话并不是Merlin遇到过的最惊悚的事件，甚至排不进他的“吓死老子了”排行榜前十位。

Camelot，这间酒吧的名字，但现在根本不是晚上，门外挂着的牌匾也还是“Closed”，酒吧里空无一人，只有老酒保Gaius从吧台后走出来，给他和Morgana一人端了一杯茶。

“你知道我能看到，对吧孩子？你的行动告诉我你也可以，”Gaius说，“但我只能和我有过联系的人说话，比如Arthur。”老酒保还没坐稳就开门见山的“自我介绍”让Merlin有些不自在，他在座位上挪动了一下，“嗯……”他有些心虚地点点头。第一晚Arthur走进来，Gaius二话不说就给他倒了酒，Merlin就知道了这个老人是“同类”，所以他也放开胆子和Arthur说话，甚至一时冲动伸出手去。

“第一晚和你一起进来的，是你的朋友？”酒保继续问，“他现在是不是在你旁边？”

“是的，Will，”Merlin又点点头，“他有时候会到上班的地方来找我，就跟着来了，鬼魂朋友哈。”他自嘲了一下。

Will对着其他人挥了挥手，但Gaius说他能看到一个大体在挥手的身影。

“先不管那些，”Morgana插进来，“我只能看到Arthur，其他的不重要。”

“哦，”Will听到这个捂住胸口，“这还是我几百年来第一次感到这么受伤！”

Merlin横了他一眼让他保持安静。

“Merlin，Gaius说你每晚都能看到Arthur，每天，晚上。”她手肘撑在桌面上，前倾着脖子死死盯着Merlin。

Merlin在她和Gaius中间看了一圈，叹口气，“是的。”

“什么！”Morgana喊道，“连昨天都是？我昨天过来的时候没有他，Gaius？”

“我最近也不是总能见到他，”Gaius抿着嘴角，“我已经好几天没看到他了，昨天我以为他不在，但后来这个孩子来了，我能看出来你看到他了。”老人叹口气。

“三天了，他觉得你无视了他，”Merlin嘀咕，“他很沮丧。”

Gaius吃了一惊，继而垂下头又叹口气。

“……你还可以碰触到Arthur？”Morgana盯着Merlin的眼中闪着近乎疯狂的光。

Merlin有些畏惧这样的狂热，但在他回应之前Gaius插嘴：“他可以，我看到他和Arthur握手了，我猜之后你们也碰触过？”

Morgana的表情完全变了，她从以前那个看起来冷酷无情高高在上的女皇，瞬间变成了一个姐姐，她看向老酒保的眼神带着责备：“他可以？而你刚告诉我？”Gaius有些迟疑，也有些愧疚：“我……我让他打电话给你的。”他看向Merlin。

Morgana也看向他，那么绝望地用力，就好像Merlin第一次见到她和Arthur见面的那一晚一样，她看上去想要拍一把Arthur的头或者是亲他一口但狠命忍住了没那么做。

虽然那也并不可能做到。

普通人是不能看到他们的，更不能在他们身上留下任何印记，他们当然也不能喝酒，但他们以为他们可以。他们以为自己还活着。

Merlin突然想到，Arthur提过他的碰触比想象的要温暖。

而Merlin也记得第一次握住Arthur的手，和碰到其他鬼魂的感觉很不一样……

或许是察觉到了他的想法，Morgana伸过一只手来，那只涂着深红色指甲油的手覆盖在他的手背上，紧了紧，压低的声音就像云层后滚过的闷雷：

“他没有死，他没有。”顿了顿，她加了一个字，“暂时。”

Merlin惊讶地抬起头瞪着她，Gaius的眉毛都快挑破头顶。

Morgana脸色苍白，但浅色的眼睛坚定回视他，“但他也没活着。”

“那怎么可能……”Merlin惊诧地呢喃，“我见过一些……弥留之际的鬼魂，身体还没有死去……但那只是暂时的，而Arthur已经？”

“一个月，他这样游荡已经快一个月了……”Morgana垂了一下头，又抬起来，“或许是我做的。”

这下，就连Gaius都瞪大了眼睛。

“什么……？”Merlin张着嘴。

“Morgana！”Gaius低声喊道。

“你不该这么做。”Will用只有Merlin可以听到的声音说。

“他是我弟弟！我能怎么办！”Morgana喊道，“我能看见他！他的车祸现场我是第一个赶到的！我看见他……漂浮在那里！医生在给他做心肺复苏但……他要走了……他就要走了我没法……我没法就让他离开我没办法……我拉住他，我恳求他留下……”

Morgana的声音很低，Merlin被这个信息砸懵了：一个鲜活的、皮肤温暖扎实、真实的Arthur？穿运动装或者T恤或者随便什么不是灰色西装的Arthur，下雨天也懒得打伞而淋湿头发的Arthur，睡得头发乱糟糟但眼底没有黑眼圈的Arthur……

“他还活着？”Merlin喃喃道，“他在哪？”

“Merlin。”Will在他身边说，语带警告。

很快，他明白了Morgana的意思，没死，但也没活着。

他们来到一间苍白得过分的房子里，据说这是最好的病房，窗户很大，墙上还挂着一张巨型显示屏播放着山林流水的画面和声音，呼吸机和心率检测仪等各种生命维持所需设备环绕下，规范尺寸的病床显得很小，让Merlin想到那些豪华墓园里壮观墓碑中不起眼的墓穴。

“昨晚医院通知我他差一点失去生命体征……”Morgana淡淡地看着她兄弟，“他快死了……”尾音细小得几乎要听不见。

Merlin没法控制自己的呼吸，空气中有药水的味道，但还有一丝丝他熟悉的，Arthur的味道。但他没有真的见过Arthur不是吗，灵魂都是没有气味的。

何况这个惨白的仿若尸体的Arthur他也根本不认识，这不是Arthur，这不能是。

Merlin盯着紧闭双眼的仿佛睡着的男人那熟悉的脸，心想着，不，他不能让Arthur从他生命中消失，不，绝不。

“Merlin，别。”Will低声说。

##  ****10** **

Arthur在去Camelot的路上碰到了Merlin，傍晚的街边细雨中没什么人，年轻人穿着连帽衫低着头不知道在想什么，过大的帽沿几乎遮住整张脸。

Arthur悄悄地走近，“男孩”抬头看到他的瞬间笑起来一把将帽子捋了下去。

“晚上好。”

“你在和我说话吗？”Arthur回头看了看，身后没有人。

“Arthur？”Merlin心下嘀咕，难道他已经知道了自己是……

“最近除了你，几乎没人和我说话……我昨晚去见了Morgana，她不开门。”说到这里Arthur苦笑了一下。

“Gaius好几天不给我倒酒了，实际上，他好像装作没看见我。”

这么说的时候，年轻的律师张望了四周的街道，Merlin说不出话来，他想了好多和Arthur沟通的办法，他甚至询问了Will，因为Will是唯一一个知道自己是鬼魂却没有离开的人。“你不能告诉他，一旦他们知道了自己是魂魄就会离开。我也不知道他们去哪了，他们就是，不见了。”Gaius也这么说。

“他们也许去了另一个世界，但我们不想要Arthur离开，对吗？怎样才能做到这个？”Gaius只能看到大概的轮廓，而Morgana可以清晰地看到他们的样子。

只有Merlin可以碰触他们。

不过他没有想到Arthur会在谈话前就先一步提出自己的问题。

“我好像和这个世界脱节了，Merlin，你后来见到过Morgana吗……她说了什么？Gaius呢？”Arthur一连串的追问到来，Merlin这才发现自己之前准备的腹稿完全派不上用场。

他张张嘴，困扰的表情一定被Arthur读懂了，金发的年轻人皱起眉头：“出了什么事，Merlin？”

“我有件事……要告诉你，呃，不过我不知道怎么开口……那个，”Merlin一急，面庞微微发红，头发里都在冒汗，沿着后脑勺蔓延到背上，该怎么告诉Arthur？他脑海里一片空白。

Arthur看他这样笑起来，露出了那颗不安份的虎牙：“哦Merlin，你想说什么？我收回上次说过的话，关于你不够‘热’的部分，你现在已经都烧红了。”他拇指抚过Merlin的脸颊，黑发男人一哆嗦，慌乱模样愈发显得狼狈滑稽，然而Arthur净蓝的眼中流露出怜爱的神采，“Merlin……”他低吟，稍微歪头就碰到了Merlin的嘴角。

Merlin又抖了一下，睁大了眼睛，他的眸色和Arthur一样，但不如后者那样总是充斥着调笑和性感的魅惑气息，更像个孩子，无辜、纯净，此刻充满了惊诧，瞪得溜圆，嘴唇因吃惊而微启。他微微侧头，嘴唇就虚虚地贴在了Arthur的唇上。

于是Arthur便扎实地覆盖了上去。面对尽在咫尺的英俊面孔，甚至能看到闭上眼睑的金色睫毛那细微扇动，Merlin下意识地也阖上双目。

不冰冷，但也不温暖，就像第一次和Arthur握手那样，Merlin惊异地发现，和一个灵魂接吻居然也能感觉到微小的电流在他们之间噼啪作响。

或许那是他脑子里的声音。Merlin头晕目眩，甚至都没感到嘴上的碰触消失，过了一会儿他才后知后觉地睁开眼睛，Arthur已经退开了，距离比他想象的还要远。

“Arth……”Merlin满面通红地想要找个话说，当你和一个思慕了好多天的对象第一次亲吻后该说什么？他在脑子里使劲搜刮与此相关的贫瘠内容。

“这是怎么回事？”Arthur打断了他，Merlin愣了一下，“什么？”

“这不对劲，这吻……”站在他对面的金发男人脸上逐渐显露出不可思议不敢相信的神情，Merlin连忙道：“抱歉？”Arthur对他的道歉感到困惑，他继续补充，“呃……我猜我不太会……我是说，我有些吃惊所以我没有好好回应？我是说……我不知道怎么——”他张口结舌地解释，最后奋力一搏般提出，“也许我们再做一次，你知道，我有准备了。”

Arthur没有阻止他，实际上，Merlin这么说了，但行动的是Arthur，他立马缩短了两人的距离有些猛烈地撞到了Merlin的唇上，他们感到了对方的牙齿，但俩人都立马张开了嘴——Merlin第一次尝到了灵魂，Arthur的嘴里什么味道也没有，那是当然了他甚至根本不应该能被碰到，不潮湿，也不黏腻，舌头就像Arthur任意其他部分的触感一样，没什么不同。

可即便如此当Arthur离开的时候，Merlin依然感到遗憾，他伸手拉住Arthur，想让他待得久一点儿——可Arthur挣开了。

“Arthur？”Merlin吞咽了一下，他不知道该怎么办，看在奥西里斯份上他虽然被拒绝过但还没有碰到只接吻就甩掉他的人。

但Arthur眼中的震惊和讶异已经超过了他的理解能力，他脸庞甚至因为不可置信而有些扭曲到了显得痛苦起来，Merlin本能地伸出手去试图抚慰他，但Arthur又先一步抓住了他，抚摸Merlin的力道让他感觉到了疼痛。

“Arthur？！”

Merlin隐隐有了预感，如果他感觉到了和灵魂接吻的奇怪之处，也许……也许Arthur也感觉到了……

“这到底……是怎么回事？这不对，Merlin，这不对……我尝不到，我感觉不到你！我……你是什么？你吻起来就像……雨水，什么也没有，”Arthur的手掌非常宽大，把Merlin的脸颊捧在掌心，拇指按压着他的皮肤，眼睛左右晃动，就好像在搜索记忆画面，“我记得你的温度……我记得……你比我想象得还要温暖……”

Arthur呢喃着，鼻子碰到了Merlin的额头，就像Arthur在用鼻尖、用嗅觉确认一样，“我闻不到你，Merlin，我甚至……”他顿住了，松开手，当Merlin想要挽留他的时候剧烈地甩开连退了好几步。

Merlin全身如坠冰窖。

他看着Arthur的表情，明白了，上帝啊，他明白了。

##  ****11** **

“……Gaius好几天不给我倒酒了，实际上，他好像装作没看见我……Morgana……那天晚上她没有拥抱我也没有亲我，她喜欢那样做，在我脸上留唇印……我……我找不到公寓，明明约好看房子但……房东总是不在，明明我看好的房子但总是有别人搬进去……”

细细的雨一直在下，Merlin的头发贴在他脑门像石油一样发亮，而Arthur看看自己，依然干爽。他们坐在医院最角落的位置，Merlin一只手搭在身边座位的扶手上。

“……我怎么会没发现？我一直穿着这身西装……哈，”Arthur低头苦笑，“多糟糕啊，一身衣服穿了这么久……”

“我觉得没什么问题……”Merlin咕哝。

Arthur对他笑了一下，眉毛微微耷拉着，好似在感激他的抬爱。

“我一直在试图遮盖墙壁上的画框痕迹，总是遮不住，我还以为那房子闹鬼。”他又笑了一下，没有那么苦涩了，“我还担心会吓到你，因为你看起来就会对这种事大惊小怪。”

“我没有那么脆弱。”Merlin反驳。

“是啊，现在我知道了。”Arthur淡淡笑了笑，自嘲地，但也是喜爱地，“你可不怕这些‘鬼’故事，不是吗。”

“我习惯了……我见过更糟糕的……”Merlin耸了耸肩，看到了Arthur一边金发上血红的污迹哽了一下，“我是说，性格更糟糕的，所以你不是那么……不能忍受。”他又耸耸肩。

Arthur眨眨眼，慢慢地咧嘴笑起来，“我注意到了。”一时间他那股子得意劲儿又回来了一些，直到笑容淡去，“我猜你也不用忍受太久了，对吗，我有地方要去，现在我能感觉到了……人们在消失，上次不见的是Adam，现在Sam也不见了，接下来会是什么？Gaius？Morgana？”他停顿了一下，“……你？”

“不！”Merlin在Arthur的眼神变得哀伤之前截断了他，“听着，Arthur，你还活着！你看到了！你就在那儿！”

Arthur朝着自己病房的方向看了一眼，“但那看起来像另外一个人，Merlin……”

“任何人在病床上靠营养剂躺上一个月都会是那样！Arthur……拜托……”Merlin差点忘了他要装作自己在蓝牙耳机打电话，他侧身对着一个“空座位”低声喊着，护士往他这边看了一眼。

“拜托，Arthur，不要放弃……不要离开……好吗，只是，别走，”Merlin哽咽着，他一只手抓在Arthur的胳膊上，因为他分明看到这具魂灵的身体在逐渐变得不可捉摸，甚至开始透明起来。就像Merlin从小就能看到的那些幽灵一样，从他面前走开，消失，不见了。

“我不知道怎样做，Merlin，”Arthur低低的声音传来，“我不知道……”

Merlin除了死死地扣住他的手腕，什么也不能做，眼泪在他眼眶里打转，一句话也说不出来。

就在此时，警报器响起来了，是生命维持系统的警报，护士们跑进了那间豪华病房，原本坐在Merlin旁边的几个人都站了起来，在犹豫到底是跟过去还是停在原地。

“Arthur？！他还在这儿吗？”是Morgana，她捂着嘴，惶惶四顾，“Arthur！Merlin留住他！别让他走！不！！”

但Arthur已经看不到她也听不到她，偌大的医院里，只有他和Merlin坐在这休息区的沙发里，他听不到警报，也看不到奔跑的医护人员，没有Morgana跪在地上捉着Merlin的另一只手哀求地抽泣，也听不到Gaius苍老的叹息。

“我不知道为什么没用……”Merlin不知道自己在说什么，警报的声音占据了他的脑海，眼泪终于从灼烧的眼眶中掉落。

Arthur看着他，出乎意料地平静：“什么？”

Merlin一眨也不眨地盯着他，一直，此时突然垂眸看向地面，“我……朋友告诉了我怎么留下你……”

“Will，是吗？”Arthur明知道自己看不到任何人，但依然抬头张望了一下，“他在这儿吗？”

“……对，”Merlin点点头，闭眼让满眶泪水流走一些，才能看清楚一点儿站在病房门口的Will的身影。

“你做了什么？”Arthur追问。

“发生了什么？！为什么没用？”Morgana喊道，Gaius站在她身后，一言不发。

“Will说只要能看到鬼魂的人主动自愿亲吻一个鬼魂，那么他们就不会走了……”Merlin带着哭腔。

Arthur看上去比他得知自己会消失的时候还诧异，“……所以……你当时……亲吻了我是为了——”他几乎快消失了，就连Merlin都碰不到他了，他半跪在地仰头看Merlin，“你付出了什么？！”

“如果成功了，你会留下，等你想走的时候才能离开。而Merlin会死去，灵魂像我一样永远游荡，不会消失，几百年，几千年……”Will在一旁，但他说的话除了Merlin没人可以听到。

“……但我不知道为什么没有起作用……”Merlin抽咽，“也许是因为你还没有死……我很抱歉……”尾音消失在无声的哭泣中。

一时间，仿佛警铃的声音都消失了，没有人们的脚步，也没有人呼吸。

Morgana被噎了住一般，捉着Merlin的手滑落，Gaius搂着她挪进沙发，过了一会儿，她有些绝望的眼睛看向病房。

医生护士还在里面抢救，警报没有消除，仿佛会永久响下去，又好似下一秒就会停止。

##  ****12** **

新的一天，雨停了，来病房探望的女人在床头放下一瓶勿忘我，淡蓝色的小花映衬得病人的眼睛蓝得仿佛眼泪都该是蓝色的。

“你找了个新奴隶？他看上去还是个孩子。”他冲着女人身后说道，她回头看了看，“你说谁？”

金发的病患皱起眉头：“你在开玩笑？你后面不是站着个黑头发看起来像从某种……古怪画里跑出来的家伙吗？不是你新助理是谁？”

她扬眉，“我觉得该叫医生来扫描一下你的大脑，也许还有遗留问题。”

“Morgana！”

“医院里不要大声喧哗。”Morgana翻个白眼，“我承认他看起来很年轻，但和你一样正是讨人厌的年纪，亲爱的。”

黑发的“男孩”抿嘴窃笑，被女人让到了床前，“嗨，”他说，“很高兴你恢复得可以恼人了。”

“我认识你吗？”病人皱起眼睛周围的皮肤，后仰一些好看清楚这个人的全貌。

对方笑着，露出脸颊不成酒窝的凹陷，Arthur认为他笑起来更加孩子气了。他伸出手来：“Merlin，你好Arthur。”

Arthur盯着他的手，非常修长好看的手指，“Merlin？”说完才伸出手去握住，“我们是不是在哪见过？”

“天呐Arthur，”Morgana在门缝里说，“你可以做得更好的。”她关上了门。

Merlin看着Arthur怒视门口的脸咧嘴笑起来。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 08年就很萌他俩了，这是七年后才写的第一篇梅林文（想不通是为啥）


End file.
